Powers beyond her control
by Emalee 23
Summary: I'm going on a mission to get a girl named Clare Edwards before her powers get out of control and the people that want to make her evil.   A/N:i know the summary sucks but i have an having trouble with my story vampire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elis P.O.V

I was just called to go see my dad because he wants me to do something but I keep wondering what I'm going to do I just hope it's nothing bad since my dad is hades god of the underworld.

When I get there my dad is pacing back and force what looks like he was thinking. He stops pacing when he sees me.

"Eli I need you to go to earth to get someone for me." he says

Then I ask "do I have a chose?"

Then he comes up to me and shouts "NO YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOSE, THIS MISSION CAN BE LIVE OR DEATH!"

Then I stare at him in shock and ask "what do you mean by life or death?"

"I need you to go get a girl named Clare Edwards she's 16 and she's starting to get powers that she can't control and if she doesn't get help soon she can die and I'm the only one that can help her and there are other people that want her." He explains

"Okay I'll go get her for you, is there anything I should be warned about." I say

"Yes don't touch her arms and legs and don't get her mad because if she thinks about hurting you it will happen and you will leave today just go get packed and meet me here, okay?."

"Okay. "I say and I left to my room and start packing for when I got to earth.

10 minutes later

When I'm done packing and I go to the room I was told to go meet my dad in and when I see him it look like he has 4 little marbles that are glowing.

"Um, what are those?" I ask.

"These are magic marbles that will take you to where you need to go and they will also bring you back." he says and he hands me them and a take out a little sack and put 3 of them away.

"So where am I going?" I ask

"You are going to Toronto, Canada you are going to have to have to register in a school called degrassi and you are going to be in grade 11."

"What grade is she in?" I ask.

"She's in grade 10 and you already were in grade 10." He says

"Where will I be staying at and what does this girl look like?" I ask

"With my friends bullfrog and Cece and they have a picture of her, when you're up there they will be your parents and they have everything you need and here's everything you're going to need." He hands me a little black bag.

"Thanks, I'm going to Miss You." I say.

"I'll miss you too son" he says and pulls me into a hug for a few minutes.

"I have to go dad." I say

"Ok know set down the marble and step on it so it breaks and think about being with cece and bullfrog." He says. I set the marble on the ground and step on it with my eyes closed and think I'm with bullfrog and cece and when I open my eyes im in a house with two people staring at me.

"Are you cece and bullfrog?" I ask

"Yes and you must be Elijah?" the guy asked and I nod my head

"Great, we were waiting for you to get here, when your dad told us about this girl we told him we know her." Bullfrog said

"You know her how?" I ask

"Well she lives across the street we can go introduce you to her, if you want." They say

"Okay." I say

(A/N: should I continue or no?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still Elis P.O.V

I set my things down so they can go show me Clare so I can see what she looks like and get to know her a little better, so after I put my stuff down they take me to go see her.

"Eli I know that you are going to like Clare a lot better after you meet her." Cece says

"No I won't and even if I would I can't." I say

"Why is that?" Cece asks

"I'll tell you later, let's go meet her so I can get to know her please."I say.

And with that they take me across the street to a big house with a balcony in the front.

Bullfrog starts to knock when a man answers the door.

"Hey Randal I wanted to know if you guys would like to meet are son that came back from private school." Bullfrog says.

And the guy named Randal said "sure we would love to meet your son…."

"Eli." I say

"Okay bullfrog, Cece and Eli why don't you guys come inside and make yourselves at home." Randal says

So we enter the house and Randal takes us to his living room and says "I'll be right back I have to go get Clare and Helen."

And with that he leaves the room and a few seconds later he comes back with a woman that looked to be in her forties and said "hi I'm Helen it's nice to meet you Eli, Clare's on the phone with Ali and should be done soon in a few minutes." Helen says

"So Eli what kind of music do you listen to?" Randal asks.

"Well I listen to a little rock but I mostly listen to screamo." I say

"What bands?" Helen asks.

"Eyes set to kill, escape the faith, dead hand, black veil brides, that's mostly it." I say

With that said a girl with curly auburn hair with blue eyes that I can get lost in comes into the room.

"Clare better late than never, Clare this is Eli bullfrog and Ceces son, Eli this is Clare our daughter." Helen says.

Clare's P.O.V

I just got off the phone with Ali because she had a problem with drew about him hugging another girl. So when I get into the living room I see a boy with jet black hair with green eyes that I can get lost in.

"Clare better late than never, Clare this is Eli bullfrog and Ceces son, Eli this is Clare out daughter." And he gets up and try's to shake my hand when I pull it away because I don't have my gloves on.

"Hi Eli it's nice to meet you." I say

"It's nice to meet you to Clare." Eli says

(A/N: those are real band except dead hand.)


End file.
